In variable capacity and switches, it is important to realize low loss, high isolation and high linearity.
For example, in high-frequency switches using an electrostatically-actuated MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) actuator, a conductor made of aluminum (Al), silver, copper, gold or the like is used as a control conductor or a connecting conductor. However, because materials such as aluminum and gold are ductile materials, when such actuator is driven in a high stress state or under high temperatures, deformation due to creep may occur.